


Now That You're Back

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: You tried your best to move on from Arthur Morgan but when he crosses paths with you again, you realize just how impossible he is to forget.





	1. Chapter 1

You had made a new life for yourself. It wasn’t a great one but it was yours and you were somewhat happy.

After what happened in Blackwater, you had to get away, you had to become someone better. The life you left behind was one full of pain and trouble and you no longer had the strength to live that way.

There was one thing, one  _person_ , you left behind that you couldn’t quite forget about though and his name was Arthur Morgan. At one point, you loved him more than anyone could love anyone, but he never reciprocated those feelings. If he did, he showed you no signs of being interested. You flirted and tried just about everything under the sun but he was oblivious, too busy being focused on the gang and his role in it.

You figured he was dead now. The events in Blackwater had taken many of your friends and since you hadn’t heard or seen Arthur since, you assumed he was among the people lost.

It made you sad and you cried yourself to sleep some nights thinking of what could have been. Tonight felt like one of those crying nights, but you had no time to cry. The small town of Valentine had been bustling lately and working in the hotel kept you on your toes. You rarely had time to think let alone cry.

The hotel owner had shouted your name and you rolled your eyes as you walked down the stairs. He was always shouting about one thing or another.

“Screamin’ ain’t gonna make me move any faster, sir.” He huffed and motioned towards the door. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Some men out there are causin’ trouble and I don’t want it comin’ in here.” He blinked and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

“And what the hell am I supposed to do? I ain’t goin’ out there.” You stood your ground still trying to figure out why he called you down there. “Can I go back to cleanin’ the rooms please?”

“You used to roam around with these troublemakers, didn’t you?” He narrowed his eyes at you and you rolled yours.

“I told you that was my past. I ain’t got nothin’ to do with that now.”

“I see,” he mumbled and you scoffed before heading back upstairs. The ruckus outside had died down as you scrubbed the floor angrily then wiped your brow. Why would the owner even bother bringing up what you _used_  to do? You were here now and that’s what mattered.

“Lucky I work for you or I woulda…” Suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs and you heard your boss cry out like the coward he was. You rushed down the stairs only to hear the owner whimpering about how he didn’t want no trouble.

“Take what you want and leave me be!” he cried.

“What in the world…” You stopped short when you saw the cause of all the commotion. Covered in mud and muck and sporting a fresh black eye, he was still as handsome as ever.

“I don’t want no trouble, mister,” Arthur said, holding up his dirty hands.

“No fighting in here!” the owner whimpered.

“The fightin’ is over and done with now. I just need a place to lay my head fight and…uh…” He looked down at his clothes. “Clean up a bit.”

You made your way down the rest of the stairs and crossed your arms. “I just cleaned up. You ain’t tracking mud all over the place.”

“Then I’ll take a bath first, ma'am.” He finally turned to you and his face softened. “You…”

“Arthur Morgan.” You felt your heart swell when he smirked at you. How badly you wanted to run into his arms…

“Well, I’ll be.” He reached up to take his hat off then realized it must have been knocked off in the fight. “Fancy meetin’ you here. How long has it been?”

“Too long.” You two stared at each other for some time before your cowering boss cleared his throat and Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out some money to pay for a room and bath without turning from you.

“I’ll show you where the baths are.” You brushed past him and lead him past the curtain. You pointed to the last door on the left. “Here you are.”

He walked up to you before going into the room. “I missed ya.” You nodded and smiled sadly before slapping him.

“I thought you were dead!” you whispered angrily before wrapping your arms around him and holding onto him for dear life. You didn’t care about getting mud all over yourself, you just needed to know he was really there.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into your hair. You pulled away and walked away without another word. If he wanted to talk, he’d find you.

You sat in the saloon, drinking alone, waiting for him. Just when you were about to leave, he walked in and it felt like the rest of the world disappeared around you. He had washed and shaved and you couldn’t take your eyes off him.

“You hidin’ from me?” he asked, taking a seat across from you.

“Actually, I wanted you to find me. I knew you’d come in here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“If I remember correctly, you do enjoy your whisky.” You smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Still teasin’ me after all this time, huh?”

“What can I say? I love seein’ you blush, Arthur Morgan.” You looked at his hands and didn’t see a ring but figured you’d ask anyway. “So, you married these days?”

“No ma'am.”

“And why’s that?” you asked.

“Well… no one would have me.”

“That has to be the most foolish and insulting thing I ever heard!” You stood and walked away from the table making your way outside. Arthur followed you and grabbed your arm just as you stepped down into the road.

“What did I say wrong now?” he asked, exasperated.

_“I_  would have had you, you fool.” You snatched your arm away and made your way back to the hotel. You pushed through the doors, scaring the owner as always then stomped upstairs to your room.

Arthur ran in next and follower you upstairs. You tried to close your door but he put his foot in the way and walked into your room calmly. “You woulda had me? What do you mean?”

You turned to him angrily. “What the hell do you think it means, Arthur?!” He shook his head and shrugged. You had a feeling he knew what you meant but wasn’t ready to hear it. He was afraid. “I loved you, you idiot. Still do. Don’t know why.”

“I don’t know why either. I ain’t a good man. I definitely ain’t good enough for you.”

“Would you just shut up and stop it.” You stood in front of him then touched his face. “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

He grabbed your hands and pulled them from his face. “Not if I kiss ya first.”

“Wha-“ He kissed you and you were certain you stopped breathing. The kiss was even better than you expected even better than the ones in your dreams. For such a rough and rugged man, his kisses were soft and his lips even softer. When he pulled away, you followed and he chuckled.

“I hope that was okay with you.” Arthur Morgan was an outlaw but he was also a gentleman. “You ain’t mad, are ya?”

“Tell you what, if you stay with me tonight, I won’t get mad at you no more.” His eyes widened and you shrugged.

“Now, I’m sure I’ll do somethin’ to get ya angry with me but I’ll still stay since you asked so nice.”

“Don’t you go tryin’ anything, Mr. Morgan.” You winked at him before turning away and undressing. He turned his head until you climbed into bed. He undressed and climbed into bed with you, turning on his side so he could look at you. “What?”

“I know you said not try nothin’ but I’m itchin’ to kiss ya again.”

“I guess I’ll allow that. You kiss pretty good.” You mover closer to him and he sat up on his elbow.

“Pretty good? That’s it?”

“You gotta kiss me again in order for me to make a more informed decision.” You giggled as his cheeks turned pink.

He traced your cheek with his thumb. “Still teasin’ me,” he said.

You touched his face then ran your fingers through his hair. “You’re just so damn cute when you blush.”

“Hush now…I ain’t cute.” He kissed you once and pulled away.

“Handsome?”

“That’s a little better.” He kissed you a little longer this time. “I missed ya somethin’ terrible.”

“Well, don’t leave anymore. Don’t have me thinkin’ that you’re dead.”

He was quiet for a moment then kissed you before speaking. “We got a camp not too far from here. Come with me.”

“Arthur…you remember what happened last time we had a camp together…Blackwater…” Your words trailed off as you thought back to those times.

“This ain’t Blackwater. Ain’t nothin’ like that gonna happen again. I promise ya.”

“How can you promise somethin’ like that?” You played with his hair as he spoke to you.

“Look…all I know is now that I found ya again I can’t lose ya. Please?” He looked at you expectantly and a tear escaped your eye. “I won’t let nothin’ bad happen to you.”

“I’ll think about it, okay? Now stop yappin’ and kiss me.” And he did. You wanted to stay in that moment. You didn’t want to think about tomorrow or the next day, you wanted now. You wanted to remember this moment forever.

You wanted Arthur Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a long time you had slept through the night. You woke to a heaviness across your middle and remembered that your long-lost love, Arthur Morgan, wasn’t lost anymore and was in bed with you. You turned carefully, as not to wake him, and watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful when he slept and you wished things could stay this way forever.

But that could never happen, could it?

Arthur stirred in his sleep and pulled you closer. You tucked your head under his chin.

“You watchin’ me sleep?” he asked. His voice had always been rough and raspy but, full of sleep, it was even rougher. You loved it though.

“So what if I was?” You idly played with the hair on his chest.

“I don’t mind it at all.” He pulled back so he could look at you. “Can’t remember the last time I slept so good…or woke up to somethin’ so nice.”

“This is nice, ain’t it?” He shook his head and you smiled. “Unfortunately, my boss is gonna start shoutin’ for me soon if I don’t get up and get to work.”

“How ‘bout you take the day off?” He held onto you and you were tempted.

“You better cut it out, Arthur Morgan, or I’ll never leave this bed.” You hit his chest gently and rolled over.

“That’s the point.” He grumbled angrily as you got out of bed. “You gettin’ up to? Ain’t you got somethin’ important to do?”

“There ain’t nothin’ more important than you but I suppose I should get up.” Just then there was a knock on your door and your boss’s voice came through the door. You shushed Arthur and walked to open the door just a crack.

“What is it?” you asked, annoyed.

“Its time for you to start workin’. Let’s go.” He snapped his fingers and you rolled your eyes. Suddenly, Arthur was behind you pulling the door wide open.

“I’m thinkin’ you better find a nicer way to say that.” Arthur eyed the man and you could see the way his eyes widened.

“T-take your time,” your boss stammered before tripping over his feet to get away.

“Why’d you do that for?!” you snapped, turning on Arthur.

“I ain’t like the way he was talkin’ to you.” He turned away from you and started getting dressed.

“He’s gonna think we…,” you lowered your voice, “…that we’re sleepin’ together.”

“Well, ain’t that what we did?” He scratched at his beard as he sat down to put his boots on.

“You know what I mean, Arthur!” You pouted and turned your back to him.

“Is that really such a bad thing?” he asked. You took too long to respond. He stood and grabbed the rest of his things before walking to the door angrily. “You still worry too much ‘bout what other people think, you know that?” He left the room, closing your door gently, but you heard the door of the room across the hall slam. He didn’t like getting too angry in front of you.

You tried your best not to cry as you finished getting dressed. You looked at yourself in the mirror and in the reflection, you spotted a worn book sitting on the bedside table. You’d recognize that book anywhere… it was Arthur’s journal.

Part of you felt bad for snooping but the other part wanted to know what he had been up to all that time you hadn’t seen each other. You opened the book slowly to a random page and found a drawing of what looked like the camp in Blackwater. You touched it softly and reminisced about the days there.

The next few pages were mostly writing with a few sketches placed here and there: horses, trees, mountains. Arthur was more talented than he gave himself credit for.

You turned a few more times until you ended up on a page with another sketch. This one had been a little more detailed than the others and there was no mistaking who it was. He must have been up doing this while you were sleeping. It was you, sleeping, with a small smile on your face.  _I found her_  was written under it with a little heart. It seemed that Arthur may have been searching for you even if he wouldn’t admit it.

A knock on your door startled you and you quickly closed the journal and put it back on the table. “Yes?”

“It’s me. Can we talk?”

You walk to the door and open it. “Arthur…”

“You expectin’ someone else?” he teased but you could tell it bothered him a bit. He walked into your room and the silence stretched between you. “Look…”

“I’m sorry if I offended you earlier, Arthur. It’s just…I don’t wanna have the wrong reputation around here. This job is the only way I can make a livin’ right now…” You trailed off when you noticed he was staring at you with something akin to admiration in his eyes.

“You ain’t gotta apologize to me.”

“Well, I am anyway. I am sorry.” You turned and looked at the table with the journal on it. “You left that in here. I know you never go anywhere without it. I was about to bring it to you but…here you are.”

“Did you look at it?” he asked and you couldn’t lie to him. You nodded and he sighed. “I hope you don’t think too badly of me.”

“Arthur…I know who you are and what you do. My opinion of you will never change neither will my feelings.”

“Then why are you so afraid of your boss catchin’ us together?” He got you there.

You shrugged. “It’s like you said…I care too much about what other people think.”

“You’ll learn not too care as much. I sure did.” He picked up his journal and flipped to the last entry—the drawing of you. “I only care ‘bout what one person thinks of me.” He touched the drawing of you then looked at you.

“You really wanna know what I think of you?” you asked and he nodded. “I think you’re a kind, genuine man. You just don’t let everyone see it but I know how good you are, Arthur Morgan, and I ain’t gonna let you forget it.”

“Other people would say the complete opposite,” he said.

“Maybe so, but you said what I thought was the only thing that mattered,” you reminded him with a smile.

“You got me there.” He looked at his drawing of you once more before closing his journal. “I don’t reckon you had time to think about what I asked you?”

“Tell you what…you meet me here after I’m done workin’ and I’ll have an answer.”

“Okay, ma'am. I’ll be waitin’.

The entire time you worked, you weighed the pros and cons of staying with Arthur. Even after you work when you decided to take a bath you thought of what answer you would give him.

The truth was you were terrified. You were terrified of losing him. You were terrified of living the life of an outlaw. Would you really do that just for him? You turned the corner to get to your room and found Arthur standing against the wall waiting.

“You sure know how to take your time,” he teased.

“I wanted to take a bath,” you told him and you swore he blushed. “I hope you took one too.”

“I did, thank you very much.” He followed you into your room and closed the door. “Well?”

“You ain’t a very patient man, are you?”

“You’ve known me for a long time. I can be very patient when I want to be but right now…well, I feel like my heart might explode if you don’t answer me soon. I promise I take care of ya. You’ll be the safest lady ‘round these parts.” He looked at you nervously probably trying to come up with some more reasons why you should say yes, but you didn’t need convincing.

“I’ll go with you,” you said. “I don’t think I could stand being away from you for so long again. And well…I love you.” You looked down at the floor and his boots came into view as he moved to stand in front of you. His rough but gentle hand lifted your chin so you looked at him.

“I won’t lie and tell ya that this is the first time I’m hearin’ those three words but it is the first time I actually believe them.” He looked into your eyes for a long time like he was trying to find something. “You really mean it, don’t ya? You ain’t pullin’ my leg? I’m a tough man but I don’t think I’d be able to deal with havin’ my heart broken all over again.”

“I ain’t gonna break your heart. You better not break mine.” The longer you looked into his eyes the more you realized that this man was not capable of breaking your heart. He cared for you too much _._ He _loved_ you even if he hadn’t said it to you yet.

“You and your heart are safe with me.” He hesitated before kissing you softly then pulling away.

“You gonna kiss me again or keep starin’ at me?”

“I like starin’ at ya but I also like kissin’ ya so…” He kissed you and you stumbled back a bit but held onto him for balance. When he pulled away, you were both out of breath but happily so.

“I want you to make love to me…”

Arthur cleared his throat and backed away from you. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know…”

“It’s been a while for me too if that makes you feel any better.” You untied the ribbons of your dress and he turned away.

“You sure about this?” he asked again.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“Aw, hell, I want to…but that  _means_  somethin’.” He still wouldn’t turn to face you. “That’s a real serious thing.”

“I am serious. You mean somethin’ to me and I hope I mean somethin’ to you. I want to be with you…”

He finally turned to you but kept his eyes on your face. “Of course you mean somethin’ to me but… I need you to be sure…”

“I’m sure, Arthur.” You reach out to him and pull his suspenders down off his shoulders. “Are you sure?”

“I never wanted someone so bad in my whole sorry life.”

You unbuttoned his shirt slowly and he untucked it then shrugged it off unable to meet your eye. “What is it?”

“Well, I know I ain’t ideal. The years ain’t been kind to me.”

“The years ain’t been kind to either of us. If you think I’m gonna stand here and judge you for how you look with your shirt off then maybe you been knocked over the head one too many times. Ain’t no scars gonna scare me away. Your body ain’t either.” You kissed one of the scars on his chest and he sighed, gripping your shoulder tightly.

“You don’t gotta do that.”

“I know but I want to.” You kissed his chest a few more times before he moved away and looked at you.

“Seems you’re a bit overdressed,” he joked. You smiled shyly and undressed slowly as he watched. Instinctively, you covered yourself and looked away. “Don’t hide yourself from me.”

“I…I guess I’m just a little shy. It has been a while,” you reminded him. “Besides, you still got clothes on.”

“Okay then.” He quickly pulled off his pants and everything else that had been covering him up. “We even now?” You nodded and tried your best not to stare at him. He was in even better shape than he was back in Blackwater. There was more of a ruggedness to him now and it made him all the more desirable to you.

You walked to the bed and laid down then held your arms out to him. He sauntered over and sat down, leaning in so he could kiss you. He didn’t stay at your lips long, making his way down to your neck then your breasts.

“Arthur!” you gasped and he stopped.

“What? What happened? Did I hurt ya?” He touched your face gently and you shook your head.

“Sorry. I’m just not used to…that…”

“You tellin’ me a man has never kissed your body all over before?” You shook your head. “Damn fools all of ‘em. May I continue?”

“Yes.” Your body trembled as he continued. The sounds you made were a cross between surprise and pleasure especially when his lips found your nipples. You gasped then covered your mouth and looked at the ceiling.

“What you coverin’ your mouth for?” he asked.

You couldn’t look him in the eye. “I just…I don’t know.”

He moved over you until his face was right above yours, forcing you to look at him. “You ain’t gotta be shy around me. Let the whole world hear.” He grinned rakishly and you covered your face. “You want me to stop?”

You moved your hands quickly. “No! God, no! Please don’t.” He gave a short laugh before continuing his… _exploration_.

He savored you. He took his time with you as if he never wanted it to end. When you looked down at him, you noticed he was making his way between your legs and you weren’t sure how to react. You wanted to squeeze your legs shut but his body didn’t allow that. He looked up at you, his head nestled between your legs comfortably.

“Arthur…don’t  _look_  at…”

“I’m admirin’ you. Is that okay?” When he spoke, his beard tickled your thighs sweetly. You nodded and looked away again as he ‘admired’ you. “I’m gonna touch ya now. You tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

“Okay,” you breathed. “Just be… _oh my_!” He slowly rubbed a finger up and down your slit and you cried out. Sure, a man had touched you  _there_  before, but not quite like this.

“How you doin’?” Arthur asked. He watched you for any signs that he should stop but you couldn’t even think straight. “Darlin’…”

“P-please…” Your hips began to move of their own accord. His fingers had been enough on their own so you weren’t expecting what he did next. The slow, wet drag of his tongue made you shout. One hand grabbed the bed post while the other pulled on his hair. Your body didn’t seem to know how to react. Your legs opened and closed around his head. Your hips canted off the bed. Your body trembled and all the while Arthur didn’t stop. You could hear him groaning though it was muffled.

You cried out again and Arthur stopped to make sure you were okay. “Want me to stop?” he asked and you shook your head. “I want you to look at me.” You opened your eyes and looked down at him, into those deep blue eyes. He placed a hand on your stomach and continued his ministrations. His tongue flicked against your sensitive bud repeatedly and you felt as though you were going to explode. You screamed and tried to move away from him as your heart beat faster and every hair on your body stood up.

He finally stopped and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he made his way up your body again, kissing every inch he could.

“What…what can I do for you?” you asked breathlessly.

“You ain’t gotta do a thing for me.” You knew he would say that, but you  _wanted_  to do something. You kissed him, tasting a bit of yourself on him, and pushed him onto his back.

“I always been a stubborn girl, you know.” You placed your hands on his chest and his hands found your thighs.

“I’m just as stubborn if not more.” He sat up and kissed you. While he was distracted with that, you shifted in his lap and lowered yourself onto him with a gasp. He groaned and cursed against your lips, taken by surprise. You wrapped your arms around him as you began moving your hips slowly.

“Is this okay?” you asked.

“More than okay.” He held you against him as you both moved together. It was passionate and full of emotions that you couldn’t explain. Your bodies and spirits melded and the sounds you both made was the music for this carnal dance. He buried his face in your neck and whispered your name repeatedly, breathing you in like fresh air. He mumbled something that you couldn’t quite understand.

“What?”

He lifted his head. “I said  _I love you_.”

You touched his face and scratched at his beard gently. “Been waitin’ forever to hear you say that.” Suddenly, he flipped you onto your back making you yelp. You were going to scold him but he made quick work of thrusting into you and making you forget exactly what you were going to say.

“Been wantin’ this for so long.” He moved slow, but you could tell he wanted more. You did too.

“You ain’t gonna hurt me, Arthur.” You smiled at him and he smirked nervously. This time when he thrusted into you it was much rougher, much deeper. “Yes,” you moaned.

You called his name and begged for more, losing control too quickly. It had quite the effect on him. He was just as close to the edge as you were. His hips snapped against you and he placed his forehead against yours.

“It’s okay,” you whispered.

He called out and pushed himself into as he finished, his hips jerking and trembling. He reached down and touched you, rubbed you until you came undone below him.

“I got ya, darlin’. I got ya. It’s okay.” He soothed you as he rolled to your side then pulled you against him.

“Is that how it’s always supposed to be?” you asked, feeling naïve.

“Not always, no, but when you’re with somebody you really love and care about…it should be like that.” He rubbed your back and hummed quietly.

“You act so tough and mean all the time but you ain’t nothin’ but a big softie.”

“That may be but don’t you go tellin’ the others back at camp. You still comin’ with me, right?” He stopped rubbing your back and waited for your answer.

“I said I was, didn’t I?”

“Had to make sure I wasn’t dreamin’ it.” He kissed your head and continued rubbing your back.

“It ain’t a dream. I love you, Arthur Morgan.”

“And I love you,” he said happily.

It didn’t matter where you spent your life with him as long as you were with him and as long as he held you like this every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr! brykortreat.tumblr.com


End file.
